Light Where All Is Dark
by Azrah39
Summary: In a world where all is painted with the color of death, can there be a ray of hope for Kyara and the others? It starts off bad but gets real good and funny! [OCxEd OCxRoy OCxHavoc Romance later on]
1. Chapter I

Hello all. I bring you my story that I've been meaning to write for some time now, and the idea has been in my head for who-knows-how-long. But anyway, please R&R! Thanx!

---Chapter 1---

"Are you ok?..." A hand gently shook my shoulder. The soft voice woke me. But the foliage under me… and the sun's warm rays… why am I outside? Forcing open my eyes, I waited for my vision to clear and glanced to my side. A girl kneeled there beside me, her hand still on my shoulder and a smile quickly covering her kind-looking face. She had somewhat long hair that was a brilliant red in color, and she was definitely around my age, which would be 12. Her green eyes shown happily. How long had she been here? Come to think of it… how long have I been here!

"…who are you? Where am I?" I uttered, sitting up slowly. This action caused me to wince in pain. Suddenly, a few memories from the past night rushed into my head. His face… the punches… the screams… but his name was… lost. Why couldn't I remember it? And that still doesn't explain why I'm outside. I don't even see any buildings or familiar landmarks.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Kari! Kari Shirayuki. You're in the forest on the outskirts of Central. I don't know how you got here, but I found you about two hours ago and you wouldn't budge till now. Here, let me treat your bruises and cuts…" She sat up and leaned forward a tad, her hand hovering over my cut up and bruised left arm. A flash of light emitted from her bracelet and I had to close an eye because of the blinding essence. After the light faded away, I was too stunned to care that my cuts had closed and my bruises vanished almost entirely. On her bracelet… was a intricately carved circular design that I could easily recognize; the girl had used a very hard-to-learn and even harder to use practice. Alchemy. And on top of that, healing alchemy; that was as rare as a pink and yellow mouse.

"You use alchemy!" I questioned abruptly, completely forgetting my manners and not saying thank you. We locked eyes and she nodded. Of course, I had studied the science myself; but I knew healing people with alchemy was a thing only dreamt of. I didn't even know it was possible.

"Yeah… well anyway," She healed the last of my wounds to her best, which was pretty good seeing as the bruises were barely visible and the cuts were completely gone, and continued, "since you're healed, may we go back to HQ? You can call your family from there! Come on!" She stood up and held out her hand enthusiastically. I hesitated, but took it in my own; in one swift movement, she helped me to my feet and, not letting go of my hand, rushed off through the fir trees and dark green bushes. I didn't even have time to mention I didn't have a family to call.

"Here we are!" she finally let go of my hand. A somewhat long walk through the bustling streets of the main city brought us at last to the military headquarters. As we were ascending the second flight of stairs, a black-haired man with glasses come up to us.

"Hi there, Kari! Who's this?" He asked, rather cheerfully. He seemed like a kind man and I thought I might like him.

"Oh, yes, this is…" Her smile turned to a puzzling frown when she must've realized the obvious. I had never told her my name.

"I'm Kyara Shirakaya." I said for Kari. My last name came out shaky… too shaky…

"Well hi, Kyara! My name's Maes Hughes. Hey, you two going up to visit the colonel?" He asked. I turned to Kari since I had no clue what was going on. She smiled and nodded, the faintest of a blush rising upon her cheeks. Well now, this was interesting…

"I'll take you up there," he volunteered, and walked in front of us. A flight of stairs and a few hallways later, we arrived at a door that looked like all the others, except this one had a name plaque with the name "Colonel Roy Mustang" inscribed upon it. Kari smiled widely again and opened the unlocked door without knocking.

"Who's there!... oh, Kari. Hi!" Kari nodded and smiled at the man's greeting. Though he was sitting down, I could tell he was fairly tall. He had short black hair and black eyes that looked serious, yet in the same way had a gleam in them as if he had just told a sly joke.

"Hey, can she use the phone?" She said, swinging the door all the way open to reveal our presence in its fullest. I put up a hand in protest, but the man had already approved and Kari already was by the phone, holding the receiver in her hand and motioning for me to come over. I came to her, but not to call anybody.

"Um… I don't have… a family…" I kept the tears locked inside my eyes and I tried to sound normal as those words came from me. Kari stared at me with a half-confused half-apologetic look on her face.

After a long silence, Hughes muttered in a low tone, "What happened?" I gulped. I didn't necessarily want to tell them what happened, but something inside of me urged me on and told me that it'd be best if I vented out all my worries. Though I had just met the three of them, they had been kind to me, and I could think of no one else I could possibly trust.

"He killed my parents. He killed my brother. He even tried to kill my friend and I." They looked at me, urging me to continue, but their eyes said plainly and silently, "who was he?"

I had to respond. Though I doubt they had ever seen the creature that wasn't human, but a sin against the world. For he was the sin that would haunt me and bring about my demise. And he called himself…

"…He called himself Envy."

---TBC---

Please review! Hope ya liked it!


	2. Chapter II

Here's chapter two. Please R&R!

---Chapter 2---

"…He called himself Envy."

"…Envy?" The man, presumably Roy Mustang judging from the plaque on the door, uttered barely loud enough for me to hear him. Perhaps this 'Envy' person whom murdered my parents and older brother before my eyes has made other appearances throughout the country.

Kari looked at Roy nervously and then tilted her head down. She must've heard the name before. Maybe Envy was a serial killer or something. He looked more like a circus act with those revealing clothes and that long, spiky hair. Oh well.

"I… I'm gonna get a coffee across the street." I wanted to be alone. I needed to sort my thoughts. Hughes smiled and nodded.

"Ok, go ahead. Come back here and come to my office after that, if that's fine with you." I paused, then nodded obediently at Hughes's proposition. With a small wave to the three of them, I followed arrows and random people's directions to the exit.

Once outside, I walked carefully down the front steps and stood dumbly on the sidewalk. I didn't even know if there was a coffee shop across the street when I'd said that. Apparently there either WAS a coffee shop, or they didn't catch my flaw, or they just plain didn't care. Looking around at the signs on the row of cramped buildings across the street, I finally found a sign that read "Central Coffee House." I'm glad there really was one- I was thirsty. Besides, it didn't look too crowded…

"What are you doing?" I heard an annoyed voice say. Turning to my left, I saw there were two figures standing there- a boy, about my age, and a man in a suit of armor. Interesting. After a few seconds, I made no reply. Silence.

"…Whatever. I just don't see why you're standing in the middle of a crowded sidewalk right by Central HQ!" The boy sighed. "You annoy me…" as he said that last comment, he walked off, purposely brushing my shoulder as he walked past. The man in the armor followed, with a quick bow to me. Ok, now I was wondering what kind of people really live around here…

I sipped another slurp of my frappachino. After that awkward scene, I had gone straight to the Coffee House and ordered my coffee with the last of the pocket money I had. Not only did I have no money, but I had no shelter, no food save my coffee, and no family. I was alone, penniless and with no where to go. When I was just about finished with the cold drink, I walked outside and stared ahead at the massive building everyone calls HQ, or Headquarters.

I might as well go see Hughes now, I thought. No sense lingering here- another local might ridicule my loitering. I tossed my coffee drink in the trash can outside the Coffee House and made my way across the street and up the steps. Once inside the building, I looked amongst the officers in their blue and white uniforms and spotted a group of four. They looked nice enough. I'll ask them where to find Hughes's office.

"Major Hughes? Yeah, I think I know where that is." The one with black hair and glasses spoke. He was not much taller than me and looked awfully young. Two others nodded. The tallest one, who had blonde hair and and cigarette hanging lazily out of the corner of his mouth, stepped up.

"I'll take you there, miss." He started to walk toward the stairway and I followed him, nodding a goodbye to the other three. After more laborious stairways and a lot of halls that seemed to be exact copies of one another, the man stopped and knocked on a door. The name plaque this time read "Major Maes Hughes." Yep, that was him.

"Come in!" His voice called, and we opened the door and the man beside me stepped in, motioning for me to do the same. I obeyed, and he closed the door behind me. "Ah, Havoc, great to see you!" The man next to me, who went by Havoc as I now knew, nodded and smiled.

"You too, major. Well, I'll leave you two to your business now." After that, he left. Hughes sat up in his chair and motioned for me to sit in the armchair in front of his desk. Sitting down, I saw him smile.

"Hey, sorry, what was your name again?"

"Kyara." I had a strange feeling in my soul. Not the kind of feeling I had when Envy barged into my house, not the kind of feeling I had when the boy bumped into me on the sidewalk outside. A feeling like you'd have when you knew you were coming home after a long vacation. The kind when you say you're finally back 'home sweet home'.

---TBC---

Hope you liked it. Sorry if it seemed too short. Review please!


	3. Chapter III

Here's chapter 3. Is anyone reading this story? …X.x Well, R&R, please and thank you.

---Chapter 3---

"Well, Kyara, I'd like to ask you some things. You are to answer truthfully and to the point. Is that clear?" I nodded. Though Hughes seemed awfully serious, I could still see his friendly, playful side through the business side. Just like Father…

"Ok. Now then, do you have family? If so, where do they li-"

"I don't have any. I told you, my parents and brother are dead."

"Oh… right…" He rubbed the back of his head nervously before continuing. "So, do you have money? Or a place to stay?"

"No and no." My replies were simple, just as he had asked. Not that I had to make them that way. They just came out like that.

"Ok… and are you staying here in Central? Do you want a job?" I tilted my head down and looked at my lap. I didn't know- but I guess staying here, where at least I had a few acquaintances, was better than wandering off alone and without money. Meaning a job would suit me fine too.

"I'll stay here. And I'd like a job, or something like that, yes. But… how?" I was slightly confused.

"Why, you can stay with me! I have a newborn daughter, who was actually just born a week ago. Her name is Elisia, and she's the cutest little angel you'd ever set eyes upon!" He squirmed in his seat, and took something out of his pocket. A photograph, apparently. He let me- or rather, forced me- to look at the picture of his newborn girl. She was quite cute, and her mom was in it too. Mrs. Hughes I guess. She looked nice and motherly. I instantly took a liking to all three members of the Hughes family; after all, what was there not to like?

"So you're saying it's alright if I board at your house while I stay and earn money enough to travel by?"

He laughed. "Oh, no. I'm going to adopt you! I just know Gracia will find you a wonderful daughter! And you'll make Elisia a great older sister! So, how bout it?"

To my own surprise, I was smiling. I liked the idea of having a cute little sister, and two loving parents like before. Like two years ago when I was 10 and my brother was 15 and we were a happy family. Not like a year ago when I lived with my grandmother, and not like now where I was all alone.

"Sure! Sounds great." Though my enthusiasm was still a bit shocking, I was glad this was happening. So glad.

"Alright! So, about a job… what skills are you good at?"

"Well, alchemy, and-"

"Alchemy! You're an alchemist?" I nodded. It was true; I had studied the ancient science and delved into the subject of the air. I knew how to manipulate the air to where one could fly, step on it, grabs something and make it float over to you, anything of the sort. It took lots of energy, but it was fun and extremely useful.

"Yes… a wind alchemist. I can manipulate air." He held a hand to his chin and then snapped his fingers, with an expression that said he had a great idea.

"I know! You can take the exam! Though that won't help you with income, it'll open up many doors and do lots of good for you!"

"What exam?"

"The one to become a State Alchemist, of course!" I nodded slowly.

"I guess I could take it… but how would I get money? I still need a job." He hesitated before replying.

"You can work under me in the Investigations Department if you want."

And so, working under my new Dad, Maes Hughes, I earned enough money to buy myself a weekly coffee and every once in a while, a magazine. I became a state alchemist three months later. However, I wasn't the youngest one, like my Dad had predicted- there was another guy who was my age that took it about a month earlier. After working around the city as a member of the Investigations Department for two years, I turned 14.

My life has been pretty good so far, too. No calls or letters from my old friend from my hometown, Xenotime. No sightings of Envy, yet. And I haven't seen that guy that bumped into me since that day. However, I talked to Kari often. We became friends, and shared our secrets with one another. I still haven't told her about Russell yet, and she hasn't told me about her secret crush either. But it's obvious- she likes Roy. A lot. And I think she's getting annoyed at me because I keep talking about that day two years ago when I ran into the blonde boy. I can't forget him. And I don't think I ever will.

---TBC---

This was a boring chapter huh. And pretty short. But it has to do with some events later in the story, so it's somewhat important. Well anyways, review, and thanks for your time!


	4. Chapter IV

Here's the fourth chapter. R&R, and enjoy!

---Chapter 4---

I looked up from my papers to see the door open. Hughes stepped in and sat down in a chair not far from my desk. Yes, now that I worked in Investigations and was a State Alchemist, I had my own office.

"Roy would like to see you. He says it's quite urgent." He reported in his business-like tone he used for work. I nodded and sighed, getting up and walking to my door.

"See ya later then, Dad," I said as I walked out of the office. I walked through the halls and a small staircase to get to Roy's office. Knocking twice, I heard him allow me entry.

"There you are, Kyara. Or should I now say the Tempest Wave alchemist." I smiled. I rather liked my new alias. "Well, I have a mission for you. Yes, I know you hate them, but I'm afraid you and Kari will have to take a trip to Xenotime to-"

"Xenotime! Uh… I don't know… I mean… you know what I mean…" I had told him my story, about when the mysterious Envy showed up and brought an end to my previous life. He knew. So why, why did he want to send me to the very place I watched him slaughter my family, and even see him escape?

"I know, I'm sorry. But you have to."

"What is the mission? Why do I have to go?"

"You have to investigate the death of a kid, a 13 year old, one year younger than you."

"Oh…" I gulped and paused, "ok…"

"Now then, you are to meet Kari and I in the first floor lobby in an hour. Got it?" I nodded at Roy's demanding request and left to pack. A 13 year old? In Xenotime? Oh no… no no no…

After an hour had passed, I was down in the lobby with Roy and Kari. They were chatting in a corner. Chatting, or flirting?...

"Oh, sorry Kyara. Good luck, you two! Bye Kari!" Roy waved and bid us farewell as the two of us left the building and walked over to the train station.

"Roy said you were nervous about this. Why?" Kari asked me once we were on the train, seated in a booth separated from the rest of the car by a curtain.

"Don't you remember Kari? I lived in Xenotime. It's where he… yanno... Envy…" I tried to jog her memory of when I told her my secrets and my past. I didn't tell her about him or his brother though…

"Well yeah… it just seemed like there was something else too. I mean, uh, never mind…" Kari sighed and rested her shoulder on the small metal ledge beneath the window, letting her chin lay in her palm. I sighed as well and nervously clenched my fists. I didn't like this. At all.

"Here we are, Xenotime!" Kari piped up after the long, silent, bumpy ride. Obviously she was trying to brighten my spirits with her hyperness. Nope, not working.

We walked down the streets in the town, Kari looking side to side at the shops and diners. I just stared blankly ahead, my mind blank except for repeating images of when my brother, Daniel, Russell, Fletcher, and I would play out in the yard. I kept my legs as steady and pace as normal as possible as the pictures in my head suddenly darkened, the images of Daniel fading, the image of Russell torn, the image of Fletcher covered with a crimson liquid…

"Kyara? …Are you ok, Kyara? Wake up!" Kari's soft voice seemed like it was coming from a mile away. My eyelids refused to open, and my limbs wouldn't budge. I let out a grunt and turned my head to where it would be facing to the side. I barely felt her hands on my shoulders, shaking me, the actions getting faster and harsher each shake.

"Eugh…" I muttered, and forced an eye open a slight bit. She smiled and released her grasp. I closed both eyes and sat up. When I got a chance to look around, I was in an alley near where I last thought we were walking.

"You ok? You just… fainted. In the middle of the road."

"Yeah I'm… ok…" I fainted? Who'da thunk, I didn't know this mission would be this hard to pull off.

"Ok Kyara, let's go to… yanno, his house." I nodded reluctantly and stood, trying not to stumble in the process. Out of the corner of my eye, just that split second, I think I saw that guy and the suit of armor. But I turned to face the mouth of the alley; no one was there. Either they had passed quickly, or my imagination was screwed up. But, since obviously Kari didn't notice anything, she followed me toward Russell and Fletcher's house.

"…Kyara?" He held the door half open and wore a shocked expression; though 'shocked' is not nearly as descriptive and powerful a word to describe what he looked like. I smiled at Russell wearily and waved a small wave. Kari, who stood about five feet behind me, smiled her happy-go-lucky smile and waved her happy-go-lucky wave.

His eyes drifted down to my belt. HE must've noticed the glistening silver chain that hung in a large loop from my hip-pocket. Everyone knew what a silver pocket watch was, and what it signified.

"You're here to…" He paused for a few seconds. "To investigate… Fletcher…" I gave a slight gasp and heard Kari do the same and clasp her hands over her mouth.

"You're saying... that he was the one that….!"

"Yeah… he was… murdered."

---TBC---

Just in case anyone was wondering (I mean, if you read Lies by kairi clone or read the summary for this story or that one) well, Rose will make her appearance soon enough, in fact, probably in the next two chapters. And just after that we'll meet Ed and Al in person. There'll plenty of time for EdxKyara RosexHavoc and KarixRoy romance, and all that good stuff, just wait. Sorry if this informational stuff is slightly boring. Oh and by the way, you might wanna check out Lies. By kairi clone as aforementioned (word usage?). It's really really good, and has the same main 6 characters and same three pairings. -Kyara


	5. Chapter V

Here's Chapter 5. Sorry for the wait. R&R and enjoy!

---Chapter 5---

"…I can't believe this… Russell, tell me it isn't true!" I ran up to him and clenched my fists. He stared at me; the sad expression covering is face.

"I know… it's hard to believe… but it's true, and now you're here to act as the investigator, not to the mourner." I slowly took a couple steps away from him, nodded, and turned to the ground. His tone of voice when he said that… almost cold… I could tell then that he really didn't want anyone investigating this.

"…Um… can we come in, Russell?" Kari asked in a small voice. Russell stood silent for a few seconds before nodding and turning to go in. He asked us to follow him in and we did so. After seating us on the couch, he left to prepare some tea for us all.

"Kari," I said to her once Russell was out of earshot, "do you think we should still go thru with the investigation?" She nodded.

"Yes we should. Not only did Roy command us to, wouldn't it make you feel better to know your friend's cause of death?" She had a point there, but I still had a feeling in me as if my very insides were bleeding.

"Here Kyara," Russell said as he handed me my steaming cup of green tea. "Here. By the way, what's your name?" He asked after he had handed Kari her own cup.

Kari waited for him to sit down before she spoke. "My name's Kari. I'm here to…" she looked at me, and I simply nodded miserably. "…investigate a kid's death. We were ordered to by our superior, Colonel Mustang. I understand this kid is in fact your younger brother? What is his full name?" She was getting into a business tone. She hardly ever did. I mean, hardly ever. Maybe acting business-like would remind me that I had to do this. Maybe that was the best thing to do.

"Fletcher Tringham," Russell answered plainly. I took a sip of my tea. Even the slightly bitter drink tasted plain and maybe even raunchy; this was unsettling. All of it. I hated it.

Kari continued to question Russell, asking things such as when he was found murdered, any clues or suspicious objects or persons, and details about the previous day. All I heard were those phrases and terms; most of the words sounded no more than a bug to me, a pesky little mosquito. I wouldn't mind smashing the mosquito.

Hours passed, and it was 11:30 PM. Kari finished scribbling notes on a pad of lined paper and stood up. She stretched and yawned, making me do the same. Russell yawned as well and stood.

"You girls can sleep out here if you don't mind. Unless Kyara, of course, wants to sleep in my-"

"Shut it, Russell. Not now, will you?..."

"Heh… right… well, I'll get blankets…" He mumbled as he strode down the hall. Kari stared at my with a weird look.

"What!" I snapped. She shook her head and put up her hands in surrender.

"Sorry! It's just… it was nothing. Sorry!" She said in defense. I shook my head. Russell came back with two pillows and a couple thick blankets for us.

"Thanks, Russell." Kari and I said in unison, receiving our loaned possessions.

"Don't mention it! You can stay here as long as you like." He invited, waving goodnight to Kari. He then made his way over to me.

"Sleep well, Kya!" He whispered to me happily, then kissed my forehead. I giggled; this was a little custom of ours when we'd go to bed at night.

"Night, Russ!" I said. He left the living room and flicked the light off as he went. Kari was soon asleep. I can't blame her; the day was sure exhausting. Falling asleep was no trouble tonight…

"Russell! Fletcher! Daniel!" I shouted out the names of my neighbors, two brothers, and my own brother. They turned and saw me. They ran over, and Russell, who was 7 like me, tackled me to the ground. Daniel, a 12 year old at the time, laughed and dog-piled on top of Russell. Fletcher did the same. We were all laughing, having a good time, until a storm suddenly brewed.

The wind blew harshly and the large weeping willow trees swayed as though they were mere sunflowers or weeds. Clouds darkened the sky in a heartbeat, the only light now being the frequent flashes of white-yellow lightning bolts dancing across the sky. Booming roars of thunder caused us to cease our laughter and play; we scrambled off each other and rose to stand. Russell, Fletcher, Daniel and I huddled together as pellets of solid hail rained down on us, hard as rock, their strength greatened with the momentum of falling from the heavens.

I closed my eyes from the madness for a few seconds, then reopened them; Daniel was gone. There was no trace of him. More drops of steel-hard ice pelted down on my head, causing me to wince. When I looked up again, Fletcher had disappeared. "Is this some kind of game!" I screamed as loud as I could manage, but my words were swallowed up in the fierce winds.

A branch broke off a tree, missed Russell who was next to me, and knocked my to the ground. I got up a few moments later, struggling. I opened my eyes. No Russell. Just a silhouette of someone. A boy, maybe my brother's age, maybe older. He held out his hand to me, and I reached up to take it. As soon as we touched, the madness vanished, leaving a clear-blue sky ornamented by a few white clouds and a blurry but visible rainbow. The wind was barely a summer breeze now, and the sun began melting the icy coating on the ground.

I was standing now, yet I was now the boy's age, about 14. I was still hand-in-hand with this boy. He looked somewhat familiar to me, but I don't know how. I looked up at him. But the image went blank.

"Kyara! Get up, Russell's making us pancakes!" It was Kari's unmistakably cheery voice. I moaned and threw back the covers, sitting up.

"What time is it?..." I asked, my mind vaguely registering the fact that that was a dream.

"10:30 AM. You slept late, you lazy bum! Now, go dress and come out to the kitchen for dinner!" Who was she, my mom? Oh well. I did what she recommended that I do, and dressed in a light blue short sleeve shirt and jeans that were somewhat tight. I quickly pulled back my hair into a ponytail, leaving two stands in front as always, and sped out to the kitchen.

"Morning, Kyara." Russell greeted as he served Kari her breakfast. I sat down at the counter next to her and wished them both good morning as well.

After Russell served me my share of pancakes and bacon strips, he laughed a bit as he opened the fridge. "You want milk, right Kyara?" He said with a chuckle in his voice.

"No, eeeewww!" I complained. He knew I hated milk more than anything; he was merely amusing himself.

"Whatever," he said as he pulled out a carton of milk and a bottle of water. He handed me the bottle and then poured Kari and himself a glass of milk. We had a silent breakfast for the most part. Russell was probably thinking of the day ahead of him, and Kari was probably focused on the case; maybe Roy, I don't know. But as for me, I was thinking back to my dream; who was that guy, and what did that all mean?..."

---TBC---

That's all for now! Hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing this chapter very much. Next chapter, we'll introduce Rose! Till next time! -Kyara


	6. Chapter VI

Here's chapter 6! Not much to say, so R&R and enjoy!

---Chapter 6---

Kari stepped outside, dressed in a green tank top, a jean vest and a jean skirt, and turned around to face Russell and I. "Bye Russell! …you coming, Kyara? Let's go!" She sure seemed hyper today. The old Kari was back; good. I was beginning to think she'd be Business Kari forever and never be Hyper Kari again.

"Yeah, one second," I faced Russell and smiled. "Thanks for everything, Russ, but I have to get back to Central. My superiors and my half-family are waiting. Bye," I turned to take a step when I felt his hand grab my shoulder.

"Kyara, just… you'll come back right? In one year? To live with me?" Oh, damn; he's probably lonely now that he has no family or me around.

"Yeah, I promise, I'll come back," I said, hugging him before leaving. I was sad too, but a part of me wanted to leave and get back to Central. I guess the Hughes family and everyone really grew on me.

We continued walking in silence, save Kari's humming, and eventually was out of the town. Now, the only things around us were the sandy earth and a pair of train tracks far to our left. Until we spotted something to our right.

"Kari, do you see that?" I asked. She nodded. As we came closer we noticed it was a person, sitting in the sand. We ran over to them.

"What do you want?" She asked, holding a half-eaten, slightly sandy sandwich in one hand a water bottle in the other.

"We were just passing by, and wondered if you needed help or anything…" Kari answered warily, looking at me and then at her.

The girl, who was our age or slightly older, wore a sleeveless black jacket, single buttoned, and a black skort with knee high black boots. She wore a tank top under the jacket, and it had a transmutation sign on it. Her arms each bared gloves; on the right she had a short fingerless black glove and an arm band on her forearm, and on the left she had an arm-length netlike glove that was also fingerless. Her long brown hair, which was slightly wavy, hung in the sand behind her.

She never answered us, but continued to eat her sandwich until it had vanished. She took a long drink from her water bottle and placed it back in her pack. She stood.

"Where are you guys headed?" She asked; her voice was neither kind nor unkind, like it was somewhere in between, lost and unable to decide which it was.

"Central, but it's a while before we get to train station we take to get there." I told her. She nodded.

"I'm actually headed there myself." She noted, and Kari and I looked at each other with looks that said, 'are you thinking what I'm thinking?'

"Would you like to travel along with us?" we said in unison. At first she looked surprised, almost scared; then her face reverted back to a practically emotionless mask with the faintest hint of a smile.

She nodded slightly. "Ok, I will. I might as well introduce myself while I'm at it; my name is Rose." We smiled, giddy that we should have a new companion, if only for a short while.

"I'm Kari, and this here is Kyara!" My comrade introduced, pointing to herself and then to me. Rose nodded and pointed toward the train station, which was barely out of view.

"We should go." She said, and began walking. Kari and I followed, and the three of us started off toward Central, happy and content.

I stepped into our booth in the train and took a window seat. Rose took the other one across from me and Kari sat next to me. The train began to move, starting its 3 hour trek to Central. Kari began humming softly to herself while fingering the hem on her shirt. Rose rested her elbow on the window sill and her chin in her hand, and she stared out at the landscape that was blowing by us. I wasn't sure what to do, so I opened my pack and took out a book on alchemy and began to read.

After about a page or two, I wasn't really reading the words; my thoughts were on the dream I had last night. I remember reading somewhere about dreams, how they can tell you a message of how you feel and what you really want. I began thinking about the meanings of things. First off, the fact the Tringhams, my brother, and I were playing probably signifies youth or youthfulness. The fact the storm came so suddenly and dragged them away from me in the order they died might mean a tragedy, but I wasn't sure if it was one that occurred in the past or in the future. Lastly, the reason that I saw a person there, and the fact they ended the storm and helped me might mean I will be in danger, mentally or physically, and someone might be able to save me. But what I find weird is that when I was with that person, I seemed older than myself. I don't get it… it makes no sense… it's hurting my head…

"Kyara, stop daydreaming and get up! The train stopped five minutes ago!" Kari yelled in my ear, pulling on my right arm. Rose was poking my forehead.

I mumbled. "Ok, ok, I'll get up…" I stood and we all departed.

Once we were off the train, Kari got in front of us. "Let's go to HQ, I can't wait to see Roy again!" She danced across the street. Rose sighed, but followed Kari. I hurried to catch up with Rose and Kari.

---TBC---

That's all for now. Review, and come back for the 7th chapter! -Kyara


	7. Chapter VII

Here's chapter 7! R&R and enjoy!

---Chapter 7---

The colonel set his pen down on his desk. "You girls back already?"

"Yep, but…" Kari paused and looked from Roy's face to me, and to the floor in front of the desk. "…we don't have much information on the case…" The colonel looked about to yell, but he decided against it and calmed himself.

"Well, Kari, it's ok. Just come here and show me what you got. You too, Kyara," We obeyed and walked sluggishly over to his desk. Kari took the notepad out from her pack and placed it on Roy's desk. He picked it up, skimmed over her notes, and placed it back down.

"I see. Well, I'll let you two off this time. But I'll have to talk to Maes about lowering your allowance, Kyara!" I pouted and glared at him. "Oh, and about you, Kari… no dinner tonight!" Kari frowned and pretended to cry. Suddenly, something dawned on me.

"Wait, Roy, I have an important question! We met this girl, and she doesn't have anywhere to stay!" Roy looked at me as if I was an alien thing for a second, then shrugged.

"She can stay at Maes's house with you, right Kyara?" I blinked a few times, and Kari nodded approvingly of Roy's proposition.

"Um… I guess…"

-bump bang boom-

"Who can stay at my house?" I turned to see my dad in the doorway. He has a suitcase in his left hand and held out the right arm that had flung open the door. Kari, Roy and I smiled.

"Daddy, would you let my new friend stay at our house?" I asked sweetly, putting on the "daddy's little angel" face. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I guess… but I have to meet this friend of yours first. Where is she?"

---

Rose stood rather uncomfortably outside the HQ building. Watching the pedestrians stroll by, some of them winking or whistling, some of them giving her dirty looks, and most of them ignoring her got tiring and dull fast. She suddenly whipped around and went inside the lobby.

"What do you…" an officer came up to her to offer assistance, but stumbled with his words a bit. "…need?" He finished after a pause that seemed to be well over a minute. Rose stared at him, slightly taller than her with dark blonde hair and a cigarette in his mouth, and fumbled for words herself.

"Y-yeah, um… I need the bathroom…" Without turning away from her, the officer pointed down a hall. She nodded and the two finally broke the heavy gaze to continue about their daily business. The officer watched her as she made her way down the hall, then made for the front desk.

"Geez Havoc, that was an interesting scene!" 2nd Lieutenant Heymans Breda teased. Master Sergeant Kain Fury joined in and they began to laugh.

"So, that pause, that gaze, what did it mean?" Breda whispered to Fury. Fury replied with a simple 'I don't know' and the two began to joke around privately. Havoc grew pink in the face and glared them down, mentally telling them to shut up.

---

"She's outside, we told her to wait. She might have gotten angry that we're taking so long…" I explained, Kari nodding with me. Hughes sighed again, and nodded slightly.

"Very well then; see ya 'round, Roy! You too, Kari!" He waved and pushed me out the door. We strode thru the halls and down a few staircases until we arrived in the hall leading to the lobby. Rose unexpectedly appeared out of nowhere in front of us.

"There you are, Rose! You can stay at my house while you're in town. Oh, and this is my daddy, Maes Hughes! Well, he adopted me, but you catch my drift." Rose nodded and shook Hughes's hand. He smiled.

"Let's hop in the car and head over to my place then. You'll just love seeing my younger daughter, Rose!" He exclaimed gleefully, and began walking, or almost skipping, down the hall. Rose looked at me, and we both shrugged and followed my rather obsessed Dad outside.

When we passed the lobby, I noticed Rose looking around as if trying to find a single soul in a sea of people. I also noticed Havoc off to the far side, smoking and looking in our direction rather cautiously. I wonder, what could be going on?...

---

When we at last reached our house, I yawned. I guess the events of the day wore me out. Rose let out a small yawn as well and we both exited the car once it was parked. Hughes let us in and I ran upstairs to my room and crashed on my pillow, not allowing time to introduce my shy, reserved friend to my interesting, full-of-fun family.

---

"Kyara, let's go have breakfast," Rose said, poking me twice in the upper arm. I yawned and stretched a bit, then got up and followed her out of my room (which was located next to hers) and downstairs to the kitchen.

It had been a week since she first arrived in Central, and she seemed to accept my family just as good as I did when I first came here. It's too bad we wouldn't adopt her, but we don't know anything about her family. Nothing at all.

"Hi Rose, hi Kyara!" greeted my adorable two year old sister. She'll be three in a few months, when Rose, Kari and I turn fifteen.

My mom, Gracia Hughes, served us each a pair of muffins and a small bowl of warmed oats. Rose received a tall glass of milk with her breakfast, while I got an equal amount of orange juice. I never was one for that milk stuff…

"So, what do you girls plan to do today?" My Dad said, sitting down to read the Central newspaper.

"We don't know yet, but maybe we can round up Kari and some others to hang out. I heard it was their day off today," I commented. Rose nodded after a few seconds.

"That sounds fine." She added. Hughes smiled after a long sip of coffee.

"Well then, when you want to go, go! I still have an hour before work." We nodded and rushed up to our rooms.

Rose came out, clad in a black corset tank, a red and black skirt, and black boots. I was dressed in a blood-red short sleeved shirt, a black skirt, and black boots that were not quite knee-length, a bit shorter than Rose's. We grabbed our packs, stuffed some money inside them, and left for the meeting place Kari and I made- the coffee shop across the street from HQ.

"How much farther?" Rose questioned after two blocks. I told her only three more blocks, and she grunted and kept walking. We finally turned the corner onto the correct street, and we saw a group of teens by the coffee shop.

"That's our posse!" I noted, but then something ticked. There was two other people with them. I stopped walking, and my heart suddenly pounded. They're the ones I saw in Central before, and in Xenotime after that, and then in my dream.

Rose tugged on my arm. "Come on, Kyara!" She shouted, trying to drag me. I realized what we were doing and resumed walking. We came up to the group.

"Hey, Rose, Kyara!" Roy smiled and waved his hands toward the two figures that used to haunt my mind. "This is a State Alchemist, named Edward Elric! And this is Alphonse, his brother." I blinked. And blinked again. Havoc smiled slightly and Rose as well, waving a slight wave at the two newcomers. But I felt more like a newcomer now.

---Chapter 7---

That was all. It's a bit longer than normal, and I think it's one of the best chapters ever. The fun's just getting started! Please review, and come back for 8! -Kyara


	8. Chapter VIII

Here's chapter 8, please R&R, and enjoy it!

---Chapter 8---

"I know you! I saw you in front of HQ two years ago!" The blonde, named Edward, pointed at me. I blinked like an idiot.

"Yeah I remember that," his 'brother' in the armor chimed in.

Roy laughed and said, "So you already know each other?"

"No, not really. It was a quick run-in, and we didn't even get each other's names." the armor, Alphonse, explained. Edward and I nodded and Havoc sighed.

"If we're gonna get better acquainted, let's do it over coffee and snacks!" Havoc suggested, and everyone but the Elrics and I nodded. We looked at each other and blinked.

Alphonse broke the pause, saying, "I guess that sounds fine," and the seven of us ordered our coffees and pastries and headed back outside to sit around a large table.

"So, Kyara," Roy began, "you've seen these two before?"

I sipped on my frappachino before answering, "Yeah, like he said, I saw them in front of HQ once." I gestured toward the short blonde guy when I said 'he'.

"I see, well, this is Kyara Shirakaya. Or…" I nodded and he continued, "Kyara Hughes. She was adopted by Maes." The Elrics nodded.

Rose broke off a piece of her muffin and nibbled on it. Kari sipped quietly on her hot chocolate, and Havoc switched between his frappachino and his croissant. Roy, who had ordered nothing but a mocha latte, was apparently determined to spill everything out of us and get us to know each other. Perhaps this was for work, perhaps not.

An entire hour passed, and Havoc, Kari, and Rose were dreadfully bored. Roy suddenly perked up.

"I have an idea; we'll all go on a scavenger hunt!" the colonel suggested, causing all of us to jump in our seats in surprise; except for Edward, who choked on his latte and couldn't seem to breathe at the moment…

"What! But what do we search for, don't we need like a list or something?" Havoc questioned. Roy pondered this, as did the rest of us. Edward was still choking.

"I guess I could do it," Al proposed, finally tending to his brother. Roy said that it was a good idea and thanked Al. After Ed seemed to be fine, Al obtained two pieces of paper from Kari and scribbled two lists of equal size, one on each paper.

Al finished writing and looked up. "What are the teams?" he asked. We all looked at each other again, dumbfounded.

"I guess I'll be one team captain!" Roy exclaimed. I guess he was a natural leader. Havoc proclaimed himself the other leader. Rose and I joined Havoc's team, while Kari and Ed followed Roy. Each team leader obtained one of the lists from Al, and as soon as the younger Elric said 'go', we were off.

---Kari's POV---

"Let's see… a… bullet shell?" Roy read, and Ed and I looked at each other.

"Where the hell are we supposed to find one of those?" the short one asked, and Roy smiled slightly.

"Why, from Riza Hawkeye. Since it's her day off as well, she'll probably be at the shooting range." He started off toward these shooting ranges. A feeling in the pit of my stomach arose, causing me to suddenly feel tempted to yell. Why? I think it might… I don't know. I just followed him with Ed, trying to calm myself.

Once we arrived at the shooting range, the three of us spotted the blonde haired gunwoman hitting dead center in a target far away. 'Whatever, show off,' I muttered in my head. I couldn't believe I was having these feelings of hatred and competition for Riza!

"Yes Colonel?" She turned to see us. Roy gave a slight wave. Grr…

He seemed to smile as he spoke to her, making me feel worse. "May we have a bullet shell? It's a… a scavenger hunt," Roy explained, and she smiled ever so slightly. I must've been steaming now.

"Yes, here," she handed him a used one, slightly dented and warm. Roy thanked her- oh God- and we left. Ed was just silent the whole time.

---Rose's POV---

After Al had said go, we ran off a ways and Havoc looked intently at the slip of paper. He told us the first item we needed to find was a beer bottle cap. I blinked.

"I don't see how we're gonna find one so fast; buy a bottle and take off the cap!" suggested Kyara, and Havoc and I nodded. We looked around and eventually spotted a small mart.

"Here," Havoc said, and he took a bottle of beer up to the cash register and paid for it. We shuffled outside and Havoc opened the bottle. He handed me the bottle cap.

"Then we're good to go!" I made a grab for the bottle in his grasp but he avoided it. He claimed he couldn't let it go to waste, and began to guzzle the liquid down. He finished with but one slight pause. I yelled at him as he threw away the empty bottle and hiccupped. Kyara giggled.

"Oh great; now we have a drunken leader! How is that funny, Kyara?" I exclaimed forcefully. Kyara stopped giggling and shrugged, turning her face toward the ground.

"Sorry, I," he hiccupped, "couldn't," hiccup, "help myself!" Another hiccup. This was so stupid I couldn't believe it! Why didn't I stop him? Kyara suddenly noted that we were wasting time and snatched the list from the drunken man.

"Next on the list is…"

---Kyara's POV---

We hurried back to the coffee shop, Rose dragging Havoc (who was still hiccupping) along, and I carrying all five items. I spotted the coffee shop, but also beyond it the other group. I had no choice; I pushed the three of us up about three feet into the air, and let the air behind us accelerate, pushing us forward with more velocity. Rose gasped and Havoc hiccupped. This was my main talent, alchemy on the wind.

"Whoa! Watch it!" Al jumped back as I stopped the acceleration and let us float onto the ground. Rose sighed and Havoc hiccupped. I handed Al the items and Rose set Havoc down on a chair and wiped her forehead. The other team approached just as Al declared us the winner.

"Aww, man!" Roy exclaimed in grief and stomped the ground. Kari looked down in shame. Ed, however, must be really competitive; or just naturally temperamental.

"Dammit! I can't believe we lost!" he must've realized something, because of the pause, but continued, "it was YOU! I saw you use alchemy as you approached Al! Don't think you'll get away with that, Kyara!" he accused. I gulped. Havoc hiccupped.

"I-I'm… sorry…" I said, and lifted my hands in innocence. he glared me down and approached me with anger in his eyes. I was extremely nervous by now.

"Sorry? You… gah! I challenge you to a showdown! That's it! A showdown to settle this!" He demanded, and I hesitated, but nodded. Roy, Kari, Al, and Rose gasped. Havoc hiccupped.

---TBC---

That's all! I thought this chapter was pretty funny, lol. Hope you liked it, review please, and stay tuned for the showdown between Kyara and Edward! -Kyara


End file.
